Plagg
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |friends = Adrien |likes = Cheese (mainly overripe Camembert) Shiny things |species = Kwami |first = The Bubbler |latest = |residence = Paris, France Agreste mansion |abilities = Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility}}Plagg is a kwami that is connected to the Cat Miraculous, which Adrien Agreste currently owns. With the help of Plagg's power, Adrien uses the ring to transform into Cat Noir. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature with a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one whisker on each cheek. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is a negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 Quite the picky eater, he only enjoys eating cheese, particularly Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he's not being cooperative. Often making bad choices, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head, Plagg can be quite troublesome. Plagg does have a kinder side that comes out, and he will be serious if the situation requires him to be. He seems to like anything that is shiny and will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including Chloé's bracelet. He also seems to find others' misfortune amusing, especially Adrien's. He also likes secrets. Relationships Adrien Agreste Plagg works with Adrien to help him become Cat Noir, but he doesn't show great amounts of kindness or dedication towards him most of the time. He hides from Adrien instead of coming out to help him when Stormy Weather is on the loose, and the only thing that lures him out is Camembert. He often makes fun of him, usually for his impossible love for Ladybug. However, he questions why he didn't take the chance to find out her secret identity after the battle with Lady Wifi. Occasionally, Plagg shows that he does care for Adrien, like when he asks if Adrien is okay when his father doesn't appear for parent show-and-tell at school. Plagg lets Adrien neglect his duties as Cat Noir, even suggesting that he should have fun at his birthday party before trapping the Bubbler's akuma. Also, unlike Tikki, he doesn't pressure him when it comes to work. He is informative to Adrien at times, like when he warns him that they can't transform in "Rogercop" while Chloé's bracelet is stuck on Plagg's head, as it would damage Cat Noir's powers. He also gives him cheese, something he doesn't usually share, for his birthday, even though Adrien doesn't want it and Plagg eats it for him. Tikki While Plagg and Tikki have yet to be seen interacting with one another in the show, it is confirmed that they "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 Abilities Plagg is able to fly and levitate. As a kwami, Plagg gives Adrien his power of destruction (bad luck) and transforms him into Cat Noir with the Cat Miraculous. Whenever Adrien uses Cataclysm, Plagg begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the ring and reverting Adrien back to normal. To be able to transform him again, he must refuel by eating, his choice of food being Camembert. Also, like Tikki, he can phase through things. Sightings Trivia *Plagg's name is based off the word "plague."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 *Plagg does not like to eat any foods besides cheese.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756967343620620292 *Plagg is based on a black cat, which are symbols of bad luck. *For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. *He was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. *He is partially responsible for Lieutenant Roger's akumatization, causing the disappearance of Chloé's bracelet and subsequently Roger's temporary dismissal. *He is the first kwami to have been killed in the show, being erased with Cat Noir in "Timebreaker" by the villain of the same name. However, this outcome is prevented when Ladybug goes back in time and stops her. es:Plaggru:Плаггpl:Plaggfr:Plaggpt-br:Plagg Category:Kwami Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Nonbinay charcters